


bet you'd believe me

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: fake happy by paramore absolutely slaps
Kudos: 2





	bet you'd believe me

today has been interesting

i've actually been working on my therapy homework

i really like it

i have a thought journal now for intrusive thoughts and self judgements

sitting on my bed listening to the rain and putting stickers on my journal entries is actually pretty nice

i've found that the journal really helps

i think the decorating part is exremely helpful for me but most likely not for everyone

i am very tired

that's probably something i write far too often

i kind of want to make a soda tab bracelet now ngl

also i want a septum piercing is that emo

i wish i had a book

i started reading artemis fowl

i don't know how to feel about things sometimes but i think that's okay


End file.
